Valentine Eggshells
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: The design was simple. Half of the egg was painted yellow, the other was blue, and a green squiggle circled the egg. Purple dots were painted all over it. “For you” “Uh…thank you? SanUso.


I'm a lil bit late but wtf! I got a really not nice email and that email is kinda part of the reason for my long overdue comeback . The other more IMPORTANT reason is becuz oooofffffTreestar XD Star-chan this ish for u.

**Valentine Eggshells**

"What's so special about Easter?" Not turning around, Sanji exhaled, waiting. Usopp paused his paintbrush. "Nothing really. It's a dumb holiday. An imitation of Valentines Day on a holy scale. More child-like" a thick green line was placed beside a quickly drying yellow one.

"Does it really matter Sanji? It's a holiday!" And Luffy, his hand covered in many different colors walked to the sink, preparing to wash his hands.

A foot stopped him halfway. "No way in hell are you washing your filthy hands in my sink! You'll dirty it and I wash food in there! And don't tell me that you're gonna wash it later because I know you won't."

The captain pouted and finally walked out the kitchen door, shutting it behind him.

A few peaceful minutes went by. Sanji was washing the breakfast dishes by this time and chuckled. "You know he's not coming back now right?"

The sniper nodded, and then said "Of course. Luffy is probably bothering Zoro by now"

Turning off the faucet and drying his hands, the blonde turned to his crewmate. A fingerprint in green paint was on his right cheek and a long stripe of orange was on his right arm. His overalls were paint splattered. More than most people would believe. He was only painting eggs! There was no excuse for that much paint.

But Luffy was a factor in all of this. There was a paint war on deck, between Luffy and Usopp. Usopp had been on his way to the kitchen was ambushed by the rubber captain. Speaking of which…

"Why are you painting in here anyway?" _And why did I allow you to stay?_ Was the unspoken second question.

"Because the ventilation in our cabin sucks, Nami would kill me, I hate the smell of medicine, the crow's nest doesn't give me enough room and you _know_ what happened on the deck." All this was said in one breath and the tanned hand continued painting.

"And what if I don't want you painting in here?"

"You would've kicked me out long ago."

"I wasn't really paying attention to you"

Usopp's grip on the brush tightened and he sighed. "I know."

Leaning against the counter, Sanji frowned slightly and lit a match for his next cigarette.

_Tmp tmp tmp tmp tmp_ "Ahahahahahahahaha!"

_Stomp stomp stomp stomp_ "I'm going to kill you!"

"Sounds like Luffy's having fun"

Usopp nodded, determined not to mess up. Sanji sat on the other end of the table. "Why are you even doing that? Do you even like Easter?"

The sniper shrugged "I don't really like it or dislike it. It's an excuse to paint"

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to _not_ having an excuse to paint? Since when do you need one? You always do whatever the hell you want. Especially in my kitchen" Their eyes met. _And I never kick you out_

Picking up a small egg, Usopp rolled it across the table. Sanji stopped it before it rolled off into his lap. Luckily the paint was dry so his hands stayed clean.

The design was simple. Half of the egg was painted yellow, the other was blue, and a green squiggle circled the egg. Purple dots were painted all over it. "For you"

"Uh…thank you?" _The hell do I do with this thing?_ He must've said it out loud because Usopp growled softly and muttered, "You eat it. Or you just throw it away. Plastic eggs are more practical because they don't rot. But I like tradition"

Sanji was always against wasting food, but he really didn't feel like eating. He set the egg back down on the table for later. After thinking about the whole thing he stood up, walked over and kissed Usopp on the cheek.

The sniper sputtered and looked up at the cook. "What the hell-!"

"You said that Easter was like Valentines Day. And if I'm not mistaken, you gave me a 'valentine'"

Usopp went red and turned back to his eggs and paints. Sanji slipped the bandana off and slipped a hand in his hair. "I don't have a valentine or an egg" He kissed the sniper's cheek again, then his neck, kneading his shoulders. Usopp's hand became shaky.

He never finished Chopper's 'Valentine' Easter egg.

**End**

Yes. Easter is a Christian holiday and blah blah blah.lol, its funny cuz i dint kno it was a christian holiday till saturday. I thought it was just a another holiday.I see tons of people giving others Easter baskets and lil plastic eggs or real eggs and I'm like "Ha…it's like a kiddy valentines day or sumfin"

Anyways. The email. In short, it said "You don't really like SanUso. Who the hell could ever like Usopp anyway" Well bitch I LOVE USOPP! XD I'm keeping this person's name confidential for the simple fact that she sucks . I mean c'mon. I rp as Usopp on myspace! Lol

So yea. I have at least 3 SanUso stories written, but I kinda lost my confidence and have been reluctant to post them. I still kinda am lol But maybe over time and all that… And um…wat else is there? Srry for the mistakes, if u see any and OOC if there is any.

Luv u all. Review. Hope u liked it Treestar!

Laterz Dudette


End file.
